


Faster Than a Speeding Bullet! (No, Really. That's me.)

by danaphantom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, x-men free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaphantom/pseuds/danaphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan Fiore is just your average, every day teenager--until her mutant powers come into play, and turns her entire world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than a Speeding Bullet! (No, Really. That's me.)

Let's be honest, I've always liked the fast things in life. Cars, bikes, cheating my way through tests in school just because I felt trapped in the prison that was every single classroom...it's just always been in my blood. I never knew that was as literal as I found out it actually was. You might be thinking 'what the hell does that mean?' Or 'oh, no, another origin story...'

Well. You're right. This is my origin story. 

Childhood was extremely boring, though, so I'll skim past that. I grew up in Brooklyn, had a pretty normal childhood save for a few little tell-all signs that me and my mom ignored until later. I was always the kid that couldn't sit still, or stand in one place for more than a couple minutes. Hell, I am pretty sure that I ran before I learned how to walk--that's what my mom always told me, anyways. 

I never knew my dad. Mom told me that he was gone before I was even out of the womb, and I still have no idea who he was. It was just the two of us growing up, a single mom and her seeming ADHD daughter living in a hole in the wall apartment in the outskirts of Brooklyn. I guess the cool part about growing up in that town was that I was pretty tough at an early age, and held my own against the other girls (and boys) in school. I wasn't afraid to defend myself, and for that, nobody really messed with me after junior high. I was actually pretty popular, but I blame that on my outstanding, bubbly personality and the fact that, again, I cheated my way through school and helped everyone else out in the process. And never got caught. 

I am, in fact. An X-man. X-person. A Mutant. I never liked that word because it has such a negative connotation around it. anyways, I am in fact part of the school of gifted youngsters student body, friend to many, enemy to a handful. I have one of those personalities people don't understand. Peter, though, he understands me. Because he's family. Literally, I mean. We came from the same gene pool, but that's another story for later. But we do have a lot in common, and I think that's why I get along so well with my half-brother--probably better than anyone else in the school.

He's got the speed mutant gene, I can bend time. Pretty cool, right?

In a way, they're similar. He just runs fast, but I can slow down time to seemingly run just as fast as him so. In a way we have the same power? it's convoluted but we just say that we're twins, only a few years apart. Details, right? Minute. Not important. 

ANYWAYS. Origin stories...but everyone has them. 

I found out I was a mutant sometime around my 11th year of school, when I was just about to turn 17. Track tryouts were happening, and fuck...I was beyond excited. I've always liked running (obviously), and was pretty much guaranteed a spot on the team since I held the current school record for the hundred-meter dash. But still, rules were rules and I had to try out every year for whatever reason. I always thought I was pretty fast but I didn't know that, like...it was superhuman fast. I just thought everyone else was too slow when I raced but apparently it was something that amazed the hell out of the entire school. (Which, again, made me pretty popular in the student masses). So there I was, minding my own business stretching out before the first round of tryouts were starting. Looking around, I saw some familiar competition, of course whom I was all friends with so it was the usual 'break a leg' and 'eat my dust' kind of joking shit-talking happening every two seconds. After throwing another few teasing insults at my friends, I looked over to the bleachers and saw something that was pretty unusual, considering the fact that a) these two people were up high in the stands and 2) this guy was in a wheelchair. Like how the hell did he get up there? It confused me, honestly, but I was too focused on my time trials to make any sense of it. 

It was my heat that was coming up next, so I took one last drink from my water bottle and tossed it into my bag, stretched my arms as I walked over to my lane (number five was my lucky number, so I always went in that one), and got into my position on the starting blocks. I looked up at the track in front of me, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt the familiar slight yet noticeable vibrations surging through my body the more I focused and, as soon as the gun shot off, I was gone. Looking over my shoulder as I ran, everyone was moving in slow motion. The smoke was still slowly, almost too-slowly rising in a small cloud from the starting gun, and I could even see the blank bullet shooting out from the barrel, just barely moving as the tiny trajectory trail was clearly visible behind it. As for the other runners....they were moving pretty much the same pace a sloth does, which was definitely weird for me to see. I was confused as shit, but that didn't stop me from running seemingly miles faster than the rest of them. After I crossed the finish line, I turned around and watched everything slowly jolt back into real-time, and realized I'd crossed the line far before any of them were even fifty meters down the track. What I saw, though, that really stood out, was the looks of confusion on everyone's faces. The head coach looked down at his watch, then over at me, then at his watch again with a furrowed brow and I swear I could read 'what the fuck?' On his lips. I mean, I was thinking the exact same thing. I felt weird. Like my mind wasn't caught up with my body yet, and was still back with the other runners who were just now crossing the finish line. As confused as I was, though, I kept a wide grin on my face and pretended nothing unusual had happened at all, threw my arms up in the air and did a little dance where I stood.

"Wooooo new personal record!" I cheered.

"Dylan...how did you get here so fast?" I heard one of my friends say as they came up behind me.

"I...uh. Practice?" I laughed nervously, not even a trace of breathlessness in my voice.

"Practice my ass, you pretty much teleported over here!"

"Anna, that's...no...what??" I contemplated it for a moment. "This isn't fucking Star Wars or some shit. You're crazy." 

"I'm just saying..."

"Yeah, yeah...hey Coach, what was my time on that?" I shouted over at our coach, and he looked down at his papers on his clipboard and then back to me.

"Fiore...five point three seconds." He looked as confused as I was as he read it back.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I grinned even wider, reaching up to fix my pony tail, tightening it slightly before wandering back to my bag to get another drink of water. "Someone forgot to start the timer when the gun went off, huh? Do we have to do it again?"

"Uh...no...all of our watches said the same thing, trust me." My coach seemed offended that I'd even suggested that. all I did was shrug and laugh again. "Guess I made the team again, right? Riiiiight?"

"There's still two heats, semi's and then the finals."

"Fiiiiiine, but if you forget to start the timer again, I'll have to kick your ass." I looked over at one of the support coaches, who happened to be one of my friends. All he did was roll his eyes and laugh to himself.

"Just get back on the line, Dyl."

"Fine, fine...mr bossy..." I obliged though, and headed back to the starting line again, picked my lucky lane and glanced back up at the stands again. The wheelchair guy and his...I don't even know what he was but he was pretty cute from what I could see--tall with those glasses, my weakness--the two of them were leaving the stands and seemed to be heading down to get a closer look? I don't know, but I was getting a little nervous now. What if what'd just happened was something they could see, too, and not just me? I was starting to freak out internally, now, but I shook it off and tried to keep a level head before the second heat started. I was still half convinced that the first heat was a fluke because it was damn near impossible to do the hundred meter in a mere five seconds. My record beforehand was three times that long so...

The semi finalists got in their lanes for the next race, and, again, I did my usual pre-race ritual. Closed my eyes, took a deep breath and focused on how the blocks felt on my feet, the track on my hands and gripped the rubber a little harder. Again, I felt that unfamiliar vibrations surge through me, so I opened my eyes this time and--to my surprise-everything was at a complete stand-still. Everything was quiet. Nobody was moving but me, not even breathing. I was getting a little scared, now, and quickly stood up straight and looked around frantically, trying to find a reason why this was happening. I felt my breaths starting to get a little shorter, and heavier, and swallowed hard, nearly screaming as I heard a voice in my head I'd never heard before in my life, as calming as it was.

'Do not fear, my child...breathe." I looked around, eyes wide.

"Get out of my head...who ARE YOU!?" I shouted to no one in particular. I took the voice's advice, though, and took a deep breath, closed my eyes and opened them again to see everything back in real-time again, all sound coming back as fast as everything else. I felt dizzy, almost sick as I stood in my lane, and even more so when I noticed everyone was looking up at me in confusion.

"What're you looking at?" I said quietly, laughing it off and got back in my starting position and took another deep breath, closed my eyes and waited for the sound of the starting gun. As soon as it went off, I pushed off the blocks and ran, ran, ran as fast as I could, not even realizing that, again, it went completely quiet and realized a bird had frozen in mid air while trying to land on the fence outside of the track.

"The hell..." I slowed to a jog after crossing the finish line, and ended up not two inches from the bird, poked at it's feathers and quickly withdrew my hand, expecting it to bite at me in defense.

Yet...it stayed frozen. 

'Please, do not be alarmed, Dylan." The voice came back into my head. Instinctively, I jumped, and knocked the bird right out of it's trajectory with a flailing arm and nearly screamed as time sped up again and it squawked right in my ear and clumsily kept flying away. I was beyond scared at this point, and quickly turned around to look at everyone else, who was staring back at me.

"Did you just see...?" I yelled at my friend. All she did was nod and look as confused as I did. 

"Dyl, are you okay..." She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..the bird didn't get me. Thank god."

"That's good, but I meant...."

"I'm FINE, Anna." I shook my head and forced a smile, gave her a one armed hug as I walked past her and jogged back to the starting line, just wanting to get this all over with so I could go home and pinch myself enough times to wake myself up from this weird-ass dream I was having.

'This isn't a dream.' The voice said, as if it could read my mind.

"FUCK!" I shouted in response, almost frightening myself the moment it came out. Laughing nervously, I looked down at my feet and put my hands on my hips, flashed another forced smile and nonchalantly waved a hand towards my coach. "I'm good, just...stubbed my toe! Yep! Ow, don't you just hate that? Almost as bad as stepping on a Lego..." I cleared my throat, laughing nervously. "can we get this last one done now, please? I reeeeeally need to, um. pee...yeah." I bit my lip, looking over at him expectantly. He just nodded slowly, obviously looking like I needed a straight jacket and called the finalists back on the starting line with me through the almighty megaphone he had on him. I had so many thoughts going through my head now, I didn't know if they were there because I was terrified about sudden Slo-Mo happening, or if I was thinking enough to drown out the voice that kept invading my mind. Either way, I was completely unfocused and ended up botching my last run, ending up second to last. I didn't even care. I just wanted to be done.

"I made the team, right?" I breathlessly asked my coach as I grabbed my things and carelessly threw them into my bag. I didn't even wait for a reply. "Awesome! Thank you! I'll see you guys tomorrow, I got...a...thing...I'm already late for...and..still gotta take a leak--yeah, okay, bye!" I flashed my famous wide grin and quickly walked off the track and headed towards my car, got in and threw my bag in the passenger seat before looking down at my hands for god knows how long.

"What's happening to me...?" I said to myself, clenching my hands into fists and looked them over again. Taking another deep breath, I put the keys in and started the engine, sped home (typical) and rushed inside as soon as I got home, shouted a quick 'HI I MADE THE TEAM!' To my mom and shut myself in my room, launched myself face first onto my bed and lied there, motionless, for what felt like hours, only to look up again and see that my bag had paused in mid-air as I'd thrown it onto my chair books and papers also frozen halfway from flying out of it. There were even dust particles frozen in mid-air two inches from my face from being forced out of my pillow after landing on it. At this point I didn't even know what to think. So I decided what the hell, I'd investigate! Getting up off my bed, I waved my hand through the cloud of dust and stared in awe as my hand left a clear trail through it, and pushed the dust to the side, as if it floated a few millimeters away before stopping again. I smiled to myself a little, because. Well. This was was kinda cool. I left my bedroom to look down the hall, and there was my mom, frozen halfway through getting up off the couch to answer the door after hearing the bell ring-a-ling. I got there before her, and as soon as my hand touched the knob, time started again and my mom looked thoroughly surprised to see that I'd appeared out of literally nowhere to answer it before she even was all the way off the couch. I looked like I was in pain from the headache that followed time catching up again.

My mom didn't look surprised at all. If anything, she had a sense of relief about her that I couldn't come close to comprehending. I smiled back at her as if nothing happened.

"Oh you. Sit back down, I got it! You go back to your show, okay?" She turned off the tv anyways, as if she was already expecting company. Shrugging, I opened the door and much to my surprise, wheelchair guy and his bespectacled friend were on the other side of the door. I couldn't help the gasp escape me once I realized they were the same two who had been spying on me at my tryouts earlier, but tried to play it cool.

"Hey, random bald guy! You here for my mom? MOOOOOOM!!" I turned to look over my shoulder and shout to her. "There's some dudes at the door for you! Did you get lucky on Tinder again?" I turned back to them and grinned. "She's pretty slow." I looked up at the taller of the two of them, who looked younger than the man in the wheelchair and realized he had the most vividly blue eyes I'd ever seen. I was weak before I could mumble a breathless hello. 

"I, um. Come on in..." I stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you, my dear. But we aren't here for your mom." The man in the wheelchair said with a smile as he looked up at me. "We're actually here for you." The other man nodded and flashed a small smile and nodded.

"I...wait. You guys were at my track meet today." I looked down at the man in the wheelchair. "And you were in my head. I recognize your voice."

"Yes, very astute. and dare I say you are quite the speedster..." The wheelchaired man said, winking.

"Ig's like a hidden talent or whatever." I responded with a laugh, smiling to myself and closed the door behind them and followed them back into the living room. Somehow, my mom had already known who these men were, because she hugged them right away.

"Charles, it's so good to see you again! And I don't believe we've met..." She smiled over at the younger of the two of them. He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Hank McCoy...Charles said I should accompany him today to talk to you about your daughter." He smiled at me and nodded before looking back at my mom. I blushed, and tried to hide it behind my hair. Until I realized how stupid I looked hiding my face literally behind my hair and quickly tucked it behind one ear and cleared my throat.

"So...why were you guys at my school today? Are you some sort of scouting team for college?" I asked, legitimately curious. I mean, some sort of scholarship was on the line here and I wasn't going to turn it down. We were pretty poor and I had no intention to go to college if someone didn't pay for me to go. Hell, I'm already used to the college ramen diet.

"In a way...yes. But not for college, Dylan." The man named Charles replied, and offered for me to have a seat on my couch. I obliged and sat cross legged, my interest piqued.

"Then what for?" I looked up at my mom, who smiled and nodded, letting me know these two could be trusted. My mom was my best friend, and we had a strong bond between us, so this made me feel much more relaxed and like myself.

"You see, Dylan. You are very special." Charles started. "Hank and I are teachers at a school for people such as yourself. Or should I say 'ourselves' because, as you know from what happened earlier today...something is evolving within you."

"What am I, some sort of science project?" I raised an eyebrow.

"On quite the contrary!" Charles replied happily. "You, my dear. Are part of a not-so-small percentage of the world's population that we call 'mutants.'" 

"Mutants..." I said flatly. "That sounds like a bad thing...."

"Oh, no! It's a very good thing! If anything, it's remarkable because it has to do with genetics and family heritage and--" Hank started, but Charles put a hand up to silence him.

"There's time for that later, Hank. Right now, though. Dylan. We want you to know that what happened today is completely normal. So there's no need to feel afraid of your gifts, okay?"

Hank nodded and smiled shyly, fixed his glasses and went silent again. I smiled just the same right back.

"Psh...I wasn't afraid, what...?" I laughed nervously. "I was more afraid of that bird than my actual, as you call it, power. Birds have rabies, right?" Not that I was screaming and on the verge of crying back at the track. in my mind that never happened. 

"As I was saying, Hank and I are teachers at a school for gifted youngsters such as yourself, and there are many, many more children just like you, learning how to harness their powers."

"So it's a school for us mutants?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Charles grinned even wider. "Your mother said you were a clever one. She wasn't wrong." I looked up at my mom, then back at Charles and rested my head on my palm. 

"And you want me to come learn how to use my powers there? Just straight up leave everything behind and go to your school because I'm 'special."

"Well, yes...I do understand you have a life here in New York, but it's quite exciting to start something new, isn't it?" 

"...true...." I admitted, flashing him a smile. My mom must've told him how many times I've said that.

"Precisely. See, Dylan. You seem to have the power of time control."

"T-time control....? Like....I just make everything freeze in the blink of an eye?"

"Yes. Or a wave of the hand, snap of the fingers. However your powers work, that's what you can control. So much as superhuman speed as well, as you've seen by what happened today."

"Really?? I mean I've always been fast and did things faster than anyone else and obviously I can't shut up sometimes like right now--I'm so sorry, Professor." I laughed, blushing slightly. Hank laughed as well.

"I feel that." He nodded, still grinning. That made me feel a little better.

"It's been ingrained in your blood since the day you were born, Dylan. Nay, your genetic code. And they're just now blossoming into real, useable untapped energy that you have at your will. All you have to do is learn just exactly how they work, and that's why we're here to give you the option to join us at our school to do just that." I looked up at my mom again, expecting her to pipe in some sort of input to the conversation at hand, but all she did was give me this look that was pretty much like 'it's your choice.' So I grinned back up at her, looked back at the two men and nodded.

"What the hell. I mean, time control? Super speed? That's fucking awesome! I'm in. When do I start?" I bounced excitedly in my seat, that stupid happy smile still plastered across my face.

"As soon as you like! Are you sure you want to uproot and start a completely new life?" Charles asked, looking legitimately concerned with my decisions. I only grinned wider.

"Fuck yeah, man! If it means I don't have to take chemistry and all that shit anymore I'm in. One question though."

"Yes?"

"Is there a track outside?"

"There's an entire backyard, forest and trails included for you to run if you so desire." 

"Holy fucking shit...mom can I like. Leave today? I don't even have to pack a bag all I need is my jacket." My mom laughed and shook her head.

"You still have to pack a bag, Dyl."

"But mooooooooooooooooommmmmmmm!" I flopped onto the couch, groaning. "Ugggghhhhhhh...I hate packing...." I giggled as I felt my mom ruffle her hand through my hair.

"Thank you, by the way, Charles, for coming out to meet her. And to meet you, Hank!" The younger of the two of them nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem at all, Jess."

"Now Dylan. Go pack." I sat up again, hair all in my face and clumsily shook it until I could see again.

"Fine..." I looked over at Charles. "Telepath?"

"You don't know the half of it." He replied. I nodded slowly.

"Cool....very cool..." I flashed my signature grin and rushed into my bedroom to start packing the smallest bag I could find. I just wanted to get the hell out of Brooklyn and find out who else had the same kind of fate I did. And who had what powers?? The possibilities were endless! 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This just a little something I thought up to help my fellow author friend out with Dylan's character in her own story, which I will post right here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6835534/chapters/15602716
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be updating when I can, hope someone actually reads this!


End file.
